


Sugar Me Sweet

by Recibae



Series: The Poly!verse [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Pre-Threesome, Reader-Insert, suggested Gladio/Reader/Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recibae/pseuds/Recibae
Summary: When you’d agreed to a date with Gladiolus Amicitia, you hadn’t been quite sure what to expect- all you really knew about him so far was that he was intelligent, as strong as he looked, and really really ridiculously good looking.Casual sex abounds, and eventually, a proposition to... expand things.(I used one 'Y/N', for those who'll want to use a name replacement add-on.)





	1. Come A-knockin' On My Door

When you’d agreed to a date with Gladiolus Amicitia, you hadn’t been quite sure what to expect. Like everyone who worked within the inner circles of the Citadel, you were expected to know how to defend yourself, and you’d been briefly introduced to him in the training rooms; however, all you really knew about him so far was that he was intelligent, as strong as he looked, and really really ridiculously good looking. You weren’t exactly looking for a relationship after every hint you’d dropped to Ignis had seemed to go unrecognized, but you were definitely not averse to a fling, let alone one with a guy this hot.  


 

You’d asked Ignis about him a while back, knowing they knew each other through their positions with the royal family, and he’d spoken highly of Gladio. “I’ve seen him with a book in hand before- he seems to share your rather terrible taste in novels,” he’d teased you. So that made four things you knew about Gladio, you supposed, and all of them positive. What more could you ask for?  


 

You’d made plans to meet for coffee at a little shop not far from your apartment that Saturday, but just as you’d opened the shop’s door, your phone had started buzzing. In several apologetic texts sent in quick succession, Gladio asked if you could meet him in the bookshop down the street, explaining that what had started as a quick errand had him unavoidably detained. You walked in to find him waiting in line for what had clearly been some time, balancing his phone in one hand and a stack of books in the other. A harried young cashier seemed to be struggling with getting the only register running, and the customers in front of Gladio didn’t seem to share his patience. “I’m sorry I got held up- I was just gonna grab a couple things I’d ordered, and then my sister called asking me to grab some book she wanted, and then the register went down. Thanks for meeting me here.” He grinned sheepishly, and you had to fight the urge to swoon at the sight. Needing a distraction, you took a look at the stack of books in his arms, intrigued at the variety, as well as an author you loved.  


 

“She’s my favorite!“ You tapped the thick historical novel in the middle of the stack. “Have you read any of her other books? The ones set during the Rogue Queen’s reign are amazing.” His eyes lit up, and he replied with equal enthusiasm, bringing up the merits of the latest book in the series. It was only after a disgruntled patron behind you tapped your shoulder that you both realized that the line in front of you had cleared; you’d gotten entirely lost in the conversation. You both walked out of the shop into the sunshine, with you furiously tapping out a list of books to pick out next time you were here as fast as he could recommend them. You were thrilled to find out how much you two had in common, and the conversation flowed easily, both of you feeling the connection. His hand was warm on the small of your back, and you hesitated as you meandered back towards the coffee shop, not wanting the moment to end. When you reached the shop, only to find a sign on the locked door with ‘back in an hour’ scrawled on it, you seized the opportunity.  


 

"Do you want to just come to my place instead? I can make us some coffee, or lunch if you want,“ you offered, doing your best to affect a casual tone. He turned to look at you. The warm light in his eyes and the smirk that spread across his face told you he saw right through your feigned nonchalance. “Yeah, I’d love that.” The walk back to your house had never been so slow and so short at the same time. Your stomach was fluttering in anticipation as you remembered what he looked like sweaty and shirtless the last time you’d seen him sparring, and the memory had your steps speeding up unconsciously. You forced yourself to slow back to your normal pace, but let your hips sway just a bit more deliberately than usual; you fought back a grin as a quick glance back told you Gladio seemed to be enjoying the view.  


 

You barely had time to close the door behind you before he was on you. His hands cupped your face, and the kiss he gave you was no less passionate for the restraint he was clearly showing. But you weren’t interested in a Gladio that was holding back, so you looped your arms around his neck and pulled yourself up his giant frame, wrapping your legs around his waist and trusting him to hold you up. You nipped at his lower lip. “Gladio… Don’t hold back.“  


 

His grin was almost feral. “You sure about that, babe?” He ground his hips against yours, as if for emphasis, and your eyes widened at the feel of what he was packing. Your brain had a rapid fire debate with itself, wondering if you were in fact capable. _Well, if I can’t, at least I’ll die a very happy girl._  


 

You smirked back at him. “You’re not gonna make me beg, are you?” That did it. Your back hit the wall, one of his giant hands cushioning your head and the other yanking the front of your dress down. You dug your nails into his shoulders, and he bit the side of your neck in retaliation. It wasn’t quite hard enough to leave a lasting mark, but the force of it promised more to come. You could feel the outlines of all his gorgeous muscles through his thin tank top, and you dragged your nails down his back as far as you could reach. He was kissing you so hard you thought you’d end up with bruised lips, and your world narrowed to the sight and sound and feel of him pinning you to the wall.  


 

It was clear you wouldn’t be able to strip each other further without changing your position, and he loosened his grip on you, clearly coming to the same conclusion. Instead of the slight drop you were expecting, however, your world flipped for a dizzying moment as he simply hoisted you over his shoulder, one arm pinning your legs against his torso. He swung around, as effortlessly as if you’d been the massive greatsword you’d seen him train with. “Which way to the bedroom?” His tone was hilariously casual, as if you were standing in front of him on the sidewalk giving him directions instead of half naked and upside down over his shoulder.  


 

"First door on the right- oh, fuck!“ You’d squirmed around, trying to reorient yourself, and gotten a firm smack on the ass for your trouble. "Six, Gladio, do that again.” He happily obliged, and you felt him laughing under you as his stride quickened. Before you knew it, you were on your bed, your wrists pinned above your head with one of his hands while the other made short work of your clothes. His lips found your neck, and you shivered with pleasure as he moved slowly downward, leaving a trail of marks and kisses as he went. You could feel his stubble grazing the sensitive skin on your breasts, but his tongue quickly soothed any reddened spots he found. He let go of your wrists, and you seized the opportunity to wrap your arms and legs around him, desperately needing to press yourself up against every inch of him that you could reach. You were soaking wet, but even as desperate as you were, the sight of him as he shed the last of his clothing made your eyes go wide; you honestly weren’t sure if you’d be able to take his entire length, but you had never been one to back down from a challenge.  


 

You dragged your nails down his back, and he shuddered with the effort of holding himself back from ravaging you. Holding himself up on one sculpted forearm, he slid the head of his cock through your wet folds, stopping just short of entering you. He looked up from his teasing to take in your face, noticing how you’d captured your full lower lip in your teeth. “You sure you can take all this, baby girl?” His voice was even lower than usual, and you could tell how much effort it was taking for him to hold back.  


 

In lieu of a response, you locked your ankles around his waist, forcing him into you in one long stroke that took your breath away. Literally. Fucking Six, you were pretty sure could feel him in your lungs. As his hips met yours, you felt stretched to your absolute limit, and you moaned, trying to adjust to his massive size. It was overwhelming- just by being fully inside you, he was hitting every sensitive spot you had. He pulled back achingly slowly, and the sensation was almost too much to bear. As much as you appreciated how gentle Gladio was being, you wanted more, and you couldn’t take another second of him not fucking you. So you sunk your teeth into his neck, sucking hard enough to leave him a bruise to match the ones he’d left all over you.  


 

The effect that feeling your teeth in his flesh had on him was instantaneous. With a low moan, his hips snapped forward, and he slammed into you like he meant to fuck you straight through the mattress. You could barely collect yourself enough to do more than writhe and moan underneath him. The feel of his warm bulk on top of you, his forearms caging you in, and his massive length pushing you to your limits assaulted your senses until all you could do was helplessly cry out his name. He was pounding into you, the sound of his ragged breathing competing with the lewd noise of him filling you over and over. Every time his hips came down on yours, the bed rocked, hitting the wall behind it; you’d have been grateful that it wasn’t against a shared wall, had you been able to form a single coherent thought. It was clear that any shred of restraint he’d been clinging to was gone. You linked your ankles at the small of his back, your hips rising to meet his on every thrust, desperate for _more, harder, please Gladio fuck._  


 

Your pleading did the trick. He reared back, but as he slammed down into you, the bed frame gave an alarming CRACK before giving in entirely, dropping you both to the floor with one terrifying jolt. You made eye contact, and you had no idea whether to laugh at the absurdity or scream at the interruption. “Gladio, I-”  


 

“I’ll buy you a new one,” he panted, looking as frantic as you felt at the idea of stopping now. You couldn’t hold back your grin, but it was quickly overtaken by a scream of pleasure as he started moving again, grinding his hips against you every time he bottomed out. He shifted his weight, supporting himself on one arm without any interruption to his rhythm. His now-free hand found your clit, and while the gentleness of his fingers seemed a bit incongruous to how hard and fast his cock was plunging into you, you were rapidly cresting towards orgasm.  


 

Gladio seemed to know exactly how close he had you. “Come for me, Y/N,” he growled, his lips brushing your ear. You sound of his voice pushed you over the edge; your back arched, pushing your breasts against his muscled chest and further overwhelming you as you climaxed around him. As the waves of pleasure you felt began to ebb, he cursed and pulled out of you. You nearly keened at the sudden loss of contact, but the view of him as he covered your tits in thick ropes of come more than made up for it.  


 

His warm amber eyes met yours. His hair was mussed, and those gorgeous muscles were covered in a thin sheen of sweat. You were half glad that he looked as wrecked as you felt, and half irritated that he somehow looked even more attractive than usual like this. He grinned sheepishly. “Sorry about the bed. I really will buy you a new one- if you want to go pick one out, we can.”  


 

Astrals, his charm was infectious. You shrugged. “Somehow, I can’t bring myself to be mad about it, considering I was begging you to fuck me harder at the time.” You sat up, realizing how thoroughly he’d coated your chest. “Shower first, then figuring out the bed situation.”  


 

He paused in his retrieval of his clothing. As he took in your disheveled state, his grin turned distinctly wolfish. “Shower have room for two?” It wasn’t like you’d had anything else planned this weekend. You’d show him where it was... As soon as you could trust your legs to function again.  


 


	2. Maybe We Could Drink Some

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you have a conundrum, and Gladio has a proposition.

It had been four months since your afternoon date-turned-furniture-shopping-excursion-turned-overnight, and you couldn’t believe how well things were going between you and Gladio. The other day, Ignis had commented on how much more relaxed you’d appeared lately. You’d had to stifle a giggle at the timing of his remark- you’d almost been late meeting him for lunch after a quickie in the locker room shower had ended up being… less than quick. You’d stammered out something about working out more, and received only an inscrutable smile in return. You were used to being able to tell Ignis everything, but this was uncharted territory- you weren't quite sure how much you wanted to discuss either of the men in your life with the other.  


 

You couldn’t help feeling… Six, you honestly didn’t even know. You’d been having the time of your life with Gladio. He understood you better than you would have thought possible, you had a surprising amount of common interests, and the sex was hotter than a Lestallum summer. It was odd- despite your mutual determination to keep your arrangement sans strings, you’d quickly fallen into a comfortable pattern. You’d run into him coming out of the training rooms, and grab lunch together, people watching and listening to his stories of growing up in the Citadel. He’d text you in the evening, arriving on your doorstep an hour later with a new book and a six-pack under his arm, and end up staying the night. Despite the fact that you'd both agreed to keep things casual, with the amount of time you'd spent together lately, you couldn’t help feeling like you were in a relationship. Maybe you were just bad at casual. Especially considering your feelings for Ignis…  


 

It was ridiculous to still be pining for Ignis when he’d been so clearly uninterested; as close as you’d become, you still didn’t even know for sure if he liked women or men, or anyone. Astrals knew you hadn’t been subtle in your interest when you’d first started crossing paths regularly, and when he’d begun asking you to join him for lunch or sharing a workspace after a council meeting, you’d really thought things were going somewhere, even if it was a glacial pace. The way he’d bring lunch to you with a smile and a gentle jab about knowing you would have forgotten, or the way he'd seemed so genuinely touched when you’d given him a travel mug to keep his ever-present coffee warm made you wonder; but when your interactions had remained entirely platonic, you assumed you’d misread things and did your best to move on. It was just difficult when he kept existing so attractively in front of you, that was all.  


 

Consumed by your thoughts, it took Gladio waving his hand in front of your face to bring you back to reality. You blinked rapidly; in a first for the two of you, the movie you'd been watching on Netflix had ended with you both still sitting in front of it. "You alright, Y/N? I've never seen you that spaced out- and you only had the one drink."  


 

_So much for keeping things under wraps._ "Sorry, Gladio- just had a long day at work. Wanna put on something else while I grab us another drink?"  


 

He nodded, grabbing the remote. You snagged two more bottles out of the fridge, mentally berating yourself for getting so wrapped up in your own little drama. What you had with Gladio was amazing, and you couldn't let a stupid unrequited crush get in the way of real life. Especially when real life included a friend with benefits who wasn't just a drop dead gorgeous six-foot-six wall of muscle, but a damn good friend.  


 

You'd just settled in next to him, trying to focus less on your inner monologue and more on the movie when you felt him shift slightly. "So you know Ignis is half in love with you, right?"  


 

You clapped a hand over your mouth, trying to keep the cider you'd just swigged in your mouth and not decorating your coffee table. You busied yourself with grabbing a napkin, trying to figure out how to respond and coming up utterly blank. He was silent while you coughed, and when you turned to look at him, his expression was infuriatingly casual considering what he'd just dropped on you.  


 

Gladio was waiting patiently for an answer, and as weird as it might have been, you didn't want to lie to him. "Honestly, after the third dropped hint went nowhere, I assumed I'd been an idiot and he just wanted to be friends."  


 

He seemed to be mulling it over. As you were about to keep going- though you had no idea what the hell you were going to say- he spoke up. "If you want him, you're going to have to make the first move and come on strong, and you'll probably have to take the lead for a while. But you'd be good for him."  


 

Your jaw dropped. "Gladio, hold up. Are you... Setting me up with someone else?" At a loss for words, you fell back on sarcasm. "Was the sex that bad?"  


 

He rubbed the back of his neck, looking faintly embarrassed. "Hell no. If you want to keep things exclusive, we can do that. But you'd be good for him, and to be honest... I kind of like the idea of sharing you." He shrugged, but his expression belied his casual tone.  


 

Well. You cast a glance over to your half-empty bottle of cider, not entirely sure that this wasn't some insane drunken fantasy. Then again, fantasy you probably would have been a hell of a lot smoother. But hell, when he looked at you like that, with such warmth and sincerity (and more than a hint of lust), you couldn't have said no even if you'd wanted to. The more you turned it over in your mind, the simpler it seemed. You wanted both of them- Gladio wanted to share you- Ignis wanted you- it was almost too good to be true.  


 

"So, let me get this straight. You're not only the best friend with benefits ever, you're also the best wingman ever?"  


 

Gladio laughed at that, the last of the tension between you dissipating. "Here's hoping Iggy sees it that way. Besides, it's not like I'm losing out here- I get both of you, you get both of us, he gets you and me- win win win."  


 

"If he goes for it," you interjected.  


 

He raised an eyebrow, and the slow once-over he gave you was as flattering as it was blatant. "Babe, he's not gonna say no to you. But before we get to strategizing…”  


 

You shrieked as he pulled you into his lap. And as his hand slid up your shirt, everything else seemed entirely less important.  


 

Gladio's lips covered yours, and you relaxed into the warmth of his embrace. Before long though, his kisses grew heated, and you smiled against his mouth as his grip on you became tighter. “In the mood to play rough tonight, then?” You followed up your question with a bite on his lower lip, enjoying the rumble it drew from him.  


 

You didn’t think it was possible for him to grab you even harder, but somehow he managed as he turned you to face him, fully seating yourself in his lap. You rolled your hips, enjoying the feel of his cock straining against his sweatpants, and his mouth left yours as he pulled your hair, exposing the side of your neck to him. “If I’m going to share you,” he murmured, “can’t blame me for making sure I leave a few marks first.” And with that, he bit down where your neck met your shoulder, chuckling as you moaned at the feel of his teeth on your skin.  


 

Trapped in his arms like this, all you could do was enjoy his touch. You'd never realized quite how deep your submissive streak ran until you tumbled into bed with someone so thoroughly capable of dominating you, but you loved how even at his roughest, Gladio was so aware of his own strength- his grip was just this side of bruising, and he'd never left marks where you couldn't hide them the next day.  


 

He pulled back from you to yank his shirt over his head, and you leaned back to admire the view. He'd had more of his tattoo filled in since the last time you'd seen him, but the newly detailed feathers covering his massive shoulders weren't what held your attention. You wouldn't have thought it possible, but looking at him now, you could swear his abs were even more chiseled than the last time you'd looked. Then Gladio's mouth was covering yours again, and it was hard to focus on anything but the scrape of his stubble against your face, the calloused hands sliding under your shirt, and your sudden need to leave as many marks on him as he was leaving on you.  


 

You pressed yourself against him harder until he cursed and shifted you up to free his erection. Knowing Gladio was coming over, you hadn't bothered with panties- not that you minded a few busted seams, but after the third pair you'd had to toss, you'd stopped focusing on seductive outfits in favor of ones with easy access. Daydreaming of getting tag-teamed by him and Ignis had you more than ready, and you dug your nails into Gladio's broad shoulders for balance as you lowered yourself onto his massive cock.  


 

Your plan had been to give him the ride of his life, letting him sit back and enjoy, but he clearly had something different in mind. His calloused palms found the swell of your hips, and he took control, lifting you effortlessly. He moved you exactly where and how he wanted you, leaving no question that he was in charge, no matter who was on top. You'd tilted your head back, letting your eyes slip shut in ecstasy as you felt every inch of him filling you; but as he lifted you again, you couldn't stop staring at the way his arms flexed in the process. The screen flickered behind you, and you realized that you'd missed another episode of- astrals, you didn't even know what had been on at this point, but you had much more important things to think about.  


 

Even with Gladio guiding your movements, your thighs were beginning to burn from how hard you'd been riding him, and you were about to suggest moving to your bedroom- or floor, or kitchen table, or anything vaguely horizontal really- when you felt him shift underneath you. He picked you up easily, and your legs locked around his waist as he stood without pulling out of you. In a few quick steps, he had you pinned against the wall just as he had the first time you'd fucked.  


 

“Not even gonna try to make it to the bed?” You grinned, remembering what had happened last time you'd started like this. You tangled your hands in his hair, half as an anchor and half for the pleasure of it.  


 

As usual, Gladio seemed to be on the exact same page as you. "Wouldn't want to risk another bed frame,” he teased, smirking down at you. His lips crashed against yours as he started to move within you; you let your head fall back once more, and his kisses moved to your neck, covering and soothing the bruises he’d left.  


 

"Six, look how well you take my cock, baby girl." He pressed you harder against the wall, his body caging you in, and you tightened your grip on him as he shifted his hands, one cushioning your head and the other finding your clit. You clung to him as tightly as you could, your breasts crushed against his firm chest. With the change in angle, he could only grind into you, but the way he hit every sensitive spot you had with every slow roll of his hips had you gasping. Your breathing was growing ragged the closer you got to orgasm, and his mouth left yours, adding more marks to your neck as you moaned his name like a prayer to the astrals.  


 

When you came screaming, feeling yourself clamp down around him, he bit down so hard on your neck you thought he might draw blood. Just like with the bruises he'd scattered across your skin, he seemed determined to mark you as his in the most primal of ways- normally he'd pull out once he’d made you come, coating your tits or ass with his seed, but he stayed buried inside you to the hilt this time, and you felt him flooding your pussy as he rested his forehead against yours, both of you breathing hard.  


 

He held onto you for a long moment, his breath warm on your cheek as you slowly came down from your blissfully fucked-out state. When he finally set you down on your feet, you were glad you'd kept your arms around his neck- it would take you a minute to remember how your legs worked. He steadied you gently as you staggered, and you barely registered the grin sweeping across his face before he was sweeping you back into his arms. He turned towards your bedroom, holding you like he was carrying his bride across the threshold, and you smiled into his shoulder, sore but entirely satisfied. Then his hand found your ass as you neared your new, much sturdier bed, and perhaps you weren't quite as tired as you thought.  


 


End file.
